


Season Four Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season Four Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 4 Limericks

**Season Four Limericks**

  
**_Homeland_**

In Glenfinnan, lived a fine lad   
Expelled from the Clan by his Dad   
His true love was gone   
But his enemy lived on   
Now grown, this plaid-clad lad's still mad! 

  
**_Brothers in Arms_**

Cord rescued Joe Dawson in 'Nam   
Reminding Joe ad nauseam   
Mac cuts Cord some slack   
But _cannot_ hold back   
When Charlie's sliced up like a ham! 

  
**_The Innocent_**

Here's Mikey, please don't aggravate him   
Speak softly, or you'll irritate him   
He's not big on brains   
But sure loves his trains   
One's coming to decapitate him! 

  
**_Leader of the Pack_**

The Rottweilers, urged on by Kanis   
Want Mac for lunch, (very heinous)   
But Mac's friend Lucille...   
Oozed such sex appeal   
Those doggies barked, 'Woof! Entertain us!' 

  
**_Double Eagle_**

Amanda and Kit-what a pair!   
If they see each other-beware!   
Mac's only recourse?   
Give each half a horse!   
In hopes they'll play nicely and share! 

  
**_Reunion_**

Kenny offers Kincaid a sly pact,   
'For the Highlander's head, let's contract'   
To Amanda (his teacher),   
'Help me,' he'll beseech her   
But Amanda prefers Mac intact! 

  
**_The Colonel_**

When Killian's heavies kidnap him   
In a straightjacket brutally strap him   
The thought of that liver   
Makes Duncan's gut quiver   
Till Joe and Amanda untrap him! 

  
**_Reluctant Heroes_**

If Queen Anne had not had her way   
Kinman's head would have rolled at croquet   
For the sake of the throne   
Mac left him alone   
But for Markum's wife, Alice-he'll pay! 

  
**_The Wrath of Kali_**

Said Kamir, 'The statue of Kali...   
Belongs to her people, by golly!   
If she is ignored   
With this silken cord   
I'll choke you to death, for your folly!' 

  
**_Chivalry_**

For those who take Kristin to bed,   
Her deal is, 'You _leave_ me-you're _dead!_ '   
But Duncan turns weasely,   
Lets her off easily   
So Methos must whack her instead! 

  
**_Timeless_**

All Claudia now can foresee   
Swordplay and endless ennui   
Though Alexa's life's ending   
Ever hour, she'll be spending   
With METHOS! Who'd _you_ rather be? 

  
**_The Blitz_**

Mac's happiness bursts like a bubble!   
Anne's trapped underground in deep trouble   
She's well into labor,   
If he cannot save her...   
She'll die like Diane, in the rubble! 

  
**_Something Wicked_**

Coltec took in too much evil   
His soul overwhelmed past retrieval   
Mac's necessity sickened him   
Killing Coltec Dark-Quickened him   
Evil Duncan! Bizarre plot upheaval! 

  
**_Deliverance_**

MacLeod's evil trail leads to France   
Where Methos will try one last chance   
In the hot tub-Mac wades   
Two Duncans cross blades   
And the good one stops evil's advance! 

  
**_Promises_**

Be careful what promise you make   
Says Kassim, 'Kill Hamad for my sake'   
Mac replies, 'No, this task   
Is too much to ask'   
Too late, Mac corrects his mistake! 

  
**_Methuselah's Gift_**

Uniting the crystals-a dream!   
The power they'll wield is supreme   
So Methos kept trying   
'Cause Alexa lay dying   
But the Stone's gone forever, 'twould seem! 

  
**_The Immortal Cimoli_**

There lived an Immortal magician   
Great fame was his only ambition   
Rejecting the sword   
'Cause The Game-he abhorred   
Now he's in a headless condition! 

  
**_Through A Glass Darkly_**

Cochrane, a fine Scottish lad   
For Charlie, gave all that he had   
But could not accept   
Charlie drunk and inept   
(Don't remind him, you'll just make him mad!) 

  
**_Double Jeopardy_**

Morgan D'Estaing-what a zero!   
Copied Xavier St. Cloud as his hero   
He used deadly gas   
Poisoned wine in a glass   
When he died, there was shed not one tear-o! 

  
**_Till Death_**

Gina bid Robert 'Good-bye'   
Such lovebirds! No one could say why   
But Mac had a plan   
Methos threatened her man   
Then she almost whacked the Old Guy! 

  
**_Judgment Day_**

There once was an organization   
Watching Immies, their sole occupation   
Interfere-and like Joe   
You will soon undergo   
An unpleasant eradication! 

  
**_One Minute to Midnight_**

When James Horton gasped his last breath   
His legacy? Betrayal and death!   
Jacob, Methos, Shapiro...   
Joe, Duncan (our hero),   
Their tragedy rivals Macbeth! 

  
**_End of Season Four_**

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
